Using subcutaneous injections of interferon(s) in patients with condyloma acuminatum, the following hypothesis will be tested: "Interferon alpha plus interferon gamma is significantly more effective in the treatment of human papillomavirus infections than is an equal dose of either individual interferon". The mechanisms of action of interferon(s) will be evaluated via virologic and immunologic studies.